Wall of Lies
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: The funeral was over, and everyone had gone home to their lives. Pairings: ED/OC, TS/CD, HC/AW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to tarheelventeran! for helping me! chapters 1-5 used 2 be chapter one when this story was originally published but she broke them up for me! And she's helped me a whole lot on this story and still continues to! I appreciate her and her help! So please go and read her stories and give her shout outs as well! Enjoy the new and improved Wall of Lies!**

* * *

><p>The funeral was over, and everyone had gone home to their lives. Meantime, the woman wiped tears from her eyes as she stared at the new grave that forever held her father, next to her boyfriend. She held her six-year-old son in her lap, not knowing how to tell him that Grandpa was gone.<p>

She had lost her boyfriend six years ago and now her father just a week ago. All three of them had worked together as CSI's. Her boyfriend had died in a shootout t while the two of them were working a case. With her fingers fiddled with the gold locket her father had given her just a few months ago when she got put onto the promotion list. He was so proud of her for her recent promotion, making her the youngest Lieutenant on the force.

Her father had been alone at a crime scene with Jesse Cardoza. Jessie said that he had tried to help her father, but there was nothing that could be done. He had no blood on him whatsoever. Christi became suspicious and swore she was going she would follow every until she caught her father's killer.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and, looking up, she sees her best friends giving her comforting smiles.

"Eric, Calleigh, I want you two back at the crime scene and go over every single square inch of it" she said in a strained voice. "I want this bastard who killed my father. I'll investigate with Ryan and Natalia. I suspect that Jesse might be a dirty cop. Also grab Yelina and take her with you get the academy recruits as well if you have to."

She set her son on his feet and, wiping her eyes again, finally walked from her father's grave. "I have to get back to the lab. I need something normal in my life."

"Like father like daughter." Calleigh said.

"Yup."

All of them walked back to their Hummers.

"CHRISTI!"

She turned and looked at Eric. "Yeah?"

"What about Cardoza?"

"I'm informing IAB to investigate him and that he's suspended from the lab indefinitely."

"Got it."

"Thanks Eric. Can you run the lab until I get back from dropping Chris off at the sitters?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. I really owe you and Calleigh both. You've been a big help to me these past six years with Christopher and everything."

"No problem"

Christi smiled sadly as Christopher climbed into the back seat and buckled up, ready to go to the sitter.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Is Grandpa with Daddy up in Heaven?"

"Yes he is, honey."

Somehow, somewhere, he seemed to understand. "Okay."

Pam's and gave her a weak smile and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay. I don't know if I'm getting out on time tonight."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of Chris and everything. You just do what you need to do."

"Thanks Pam"

"I'm sure Timmy and your dad will give you what you need to get through this."

Christi hugged Pam as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Thanks Pam. I needed to hear that. Look I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Okay"

Christi hadn't been in the lab for long when IAB Sergeant Rick Stetler approached her.

"Caine."

"I am not in the mood for you now."

"I just want to give you my deepest condolences for your loss. Your father was a good man."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. But can we walk and talk?"

"Of course. I heard that we might have a dirty cop in the lab. If you need any help just say the word."

"Thanks. So what did you want to ask me?"

Rick took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"She's not interested! She just lost her father! You're not going to use her!" Eric growled behind them.

"Eric, shut up and get back to work! That is not for you to decide! Eric, go and get back to work."

"Can it be some other time? I just want to get this thing started."

"Sure"

"I'll need you to find out everything you can on Cardoza for me? And I mean everything."

"I'll get right on that"

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to tarheelventeran! for helping me! chapters 1-5 used 2 be chapter one when this story was originally published but she broke them up for me! And she's helped me a whole lot on this story and still continues to! I appreciate her and her help! So please go and read her stories and give her shout outs as well! Enjoy the new and improved Wall of Lies!**

* * *

><p>Christi walked into her dad's office and sat down just long enough to hear a knock on the door.<p>

"What do you need, Eric?".

"Just came to check on you. I got something you might like to see."

"I'm okay, hanging on by a thread for now. Show me what you got. And Eric do me a favor and not tell anyone about what you heard me and Stetler talking about please."

"Ok" he said and handed her the file

"Thanks." She smiles and opens the file.

"LAPD has no record of Jesse ever working for them. How is that possible? He had an authentic LAPD detective's badge."

"I don't know Calleigh is still looking" Eric said

"Something's not adding up with Jesse and I'm not liking it. Eric look I need a second in command. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah I can"

"Okay, I'll go and talk to the chief and can you go and talk to Frank and get him to put a tail on Jesse. I want his every move documented I want a wire tap on his home phone and cell phones."

"Ok" Eric said and left

Christi went and talked to the chief for a half hour then as she was heading back to her dad's office which was now hers and accidently bumps into Stetler.

"Sorry, Stetler. I didn't see you there. My mind is sucked into my dads case and trying to figure out if Cardoza is dirty which I'm pretty sure of because LAPD has no record of Jesse ever working for them." She sighs as she runs her fingers through her hair.

"I found this" Stetler said handing her a file

She opened it and looked at it and frowned.

"Okay, he's part of a gang, he's not really a cop. How the fuck did no one catch this? I need to talk to him and get more information." She said aloud to herself then looked at Stetler. Thanks. This really helps out." She said.

"No problem"

"You know we can make this work. IAB and CSI working together." She says then says, "So what we were talking about earlier what you thinking about?" she asks as they fall in step next to each other.

"If you wanted to have dinner sometime"

"Sure, what were you thinking about for then?"

"Italian"

"My favorite. And I'm sorry about Eric. He's just really protective of me sometimes a little too much like today."

"It's fine"

She smiles and nods then as they continue talking she's not paying attention as she's wrapped up in the conversation with Stetler that she didn't notice Jesse in front of her that she walks right into him.

"S….." she says then looks and sees him, "Jesse what are you doing here? I thought you were told you were under investigation and were on paid suspension until further notice and that if you came here I would put you in holding."

"I need to talk to you"

"About what? Do you want to come clean? In the last half hour I've already found out that you have _**NEVER**_ worked at LAPD and that you have affiliations with a gang oh that you lied to me directly to my face about trying to help my dad. Where would like to start?" she asks giving him her fathers icy glare she learned from him.

"I'm ATF; my affiliations are there because I'm undercover with the gang that killed your father. I came to gave you information about what I have"

She looked over at Stetler and gave her a crisp nod, "I'll look into it and get back to you."

"Thanks." She says with a nod then looks at him.

"I still don't trust you and until I get a confirmation that you really are ATF I don't want you in my lab. I don't want to risk my teams safety. Now leave."

"Fine, but here's what I have on the man that did it." He said handing her a file

She sighs and takes and continues to head to her office. She sighs and sits down and rubs the back of her neck as it was killing her.

She wasn't sure of how long she had been sitting there rubbing her neck but when she felt someone move her hand and two hands replace hers she smiles.

"Thanks. It's only day one and I have knots."

"You're welcome. I got that information for you." Stetler said.

"Cool. What did you find out? Does his story line up or do I have to go and kick his ass and lock him in holding."

"It lines up"

She nods and leans into his touch.

"A little to the left please." She giggles lightly then adds, "How did you get so good at this? It feels really good."

"Lots of practice"

She smiles and cringes when he gets to a knot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to tarheelventeran! for helping me! chapters 1-5 used 2 be chapter one when this story was originally published but she broke them up for me! And she's helped me a whole lot on this story and still continues to! I appreciate her and her help! So please go and read her stories and give her shout outs as well! Enjoy the new and improved Wall of Lies!**

* * *

><p>Horatio is pacing around the ATF headquarters where he and Speed were working a big case. They both hated having to lie to friends and family but they had to. They had been working a huge case and they were about to close it. They just needed Horatio to be there to help them close it and faking Horatio's death was the best way to get him there without people asking questions. Jesse comes in and leans against the counter.<p>

"Jesse aren't you supposed to be at the lab?" Horatio asks.

"Christi suspended me. She put me under investigation. She doesn't believe that I'm ATF. And I think her and IAB are working together. Stetler's helping her on a case and I think there's something going on between them. There seemed to be something going on between them."

"I'll take care of it"

"She seems happy." Jesse said.

Speed just growls.

Calleigh walks into Christi's office to talk to her about what else she found on Jesse and sees what's going on.

"Since when do IAB and CSI work together or should I say go together?"

Christi's head shoots up and she looks at Calleigh .

"CALLEIGH! Crap! Umm we made a truce. He's been helping me get information on Cardoza. And he's just getting a knot out that I can't reach and is killing me."

"mmhmm" Calleigh said dropping a file on her desk

"Thank you Calleigh. You know I love ya!" Christi says.

"yea sure. How can you and just me talk? You know girl to girl."

"yea sure."

Christi looks at Stetler and says, "Thanks for the help and if there's anything else I need help with getting information on I'll give you a call."

"Ok" he said

He leaves and Christi looks at Calleigh.

"What's up?" Christi asks.

"What's going on with you two?" Calleigh asks.

"what do you mean?" Christi asks.

"You know what I mean."

"Okay we're going out to dinner one night and we'll see where that leads to. Eric knows as he over heard him asking. Calleigh please keep this between us for now."

"Ok. I don't like it but ok"

"I know you don't. And nobody here might not like it. But I'm just tied of being lonely and Chris not having a father."

"And you think Stetler is the man for the job?"

"Calleigh it's just a date."

"mmhmm"

"Okay I'll make you deal if it does turn into something you and Eric will be the first to know so that you can grill him like you two did with Speed okay? But don't be to harsh because he still is IAB."

"Mmmhmm, do I look like I care if he's IAB?"

"You should because it will be your job on line and I'll probably be the one who might have to do it."

"He better not"

"Just saying sweetie. Hey let's go to lunch. I need a break and I'm starving."

"Ok"

"Cool. My treat. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care"

"Diner down the street? And did Eric tell you the offer I made him and he accepted?"

"No he didn't"

"He's my second in command he's the co-supervisor." She said as they headed out of the building and started to walk down to Christi's car when she looks up and sees someone sitting on Speed's Ducati and just staring at her as the face guard on the helmet was blacked out so that she couldn't see the face. She goes and starts to approach the figure and they take off speeding out of there leaving a tread mark on the street Christi looks at Calleigh and says, "I'll be right there. I want to go and check something out in the garage." She said wanting to go and make sure Speed's bike was still there.

"I'm coming with you."

"Ok"

They get there and Christi sees it's missing and it feels like her heart stops.

"You ok?"

"His bike is gone." Is all she can say.

"Who's?"

"Speed's." she chokes out.

"Honey your stressed you're seeing things"

"No Calleigh it's gone, and someone was watching us as we were walking out the building and it looked like Speed's bike. I remember him getting a minor accident that left a dent on the right side, that was when I told him that I was pregnant and he wasn't paying attention and took a corner to sharply and the bike tipped over and he broke his right leg and the side of the bike had a dent. I saw the dent on that bike in the same place where it was on Speed's and now his bike is gone."

"ok"

"Calleigh someone is playing a game with us and I want to know who and why. First we need to find out what the case Jesse is working on is about and find out who put the hit on my dad okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to tarheelventeran! for helping me! chapters 1-5 used 2 be chapter one when this story was originally published but she broke them up for me! And she's helped me a whole lot on this story and still continues to! I appreciate her and her help! So please go and read her stories and give her shout outs as well! Enjoy the new and improved Wall of Lies!**

* * *

><p>After lunch they head back to the lab and find Jesse there with his handler and another FED. They were there with the intention to tell her about Jesse and what they had on the gang and men who killer her father but they weren't going to tell her about Speed and Horatio till being alive. They needed to wait until the case was over, closed, the men tried and jailed.<p>

"What are you doing here"

"To help you close your dad's case and to get Jesse back into the lab, we need him in here."

"So you want me to have a mole in my lab? News flash we already had a mole I'm not doing that again and fine we'll talk in my da…in my office."

"I told you she was a peach" Jesse said to his friend from ATF

Christi looked over at him and gave him a look. She was not in the mood. She had to figure out who was playing games with her. And they weren't the type that someone should play with her when she's upset, stressed and beyond furious.

They went to the office and sat down

"Start talking." She said.

They sat and told her everything about the investigation

"Why weren't we informed of this? Why didn't you tell us about this? Huh?"

"Because I couldn't!"

"Why didn't you try to help him huh? Why just lie there watch him die? And your bosses could have told me so that I didn't waste my time and the tax payers money looking into you! What I bet now all of you are going to tell me that it was all faked and that my dad really isn't dead!"

"Yeah, I am."

"yea okay whatever. Right now isn't a good time to be playing cruel jokes with me. Now why didn't you two tell me that he was an undercover ATF agent?"

"It would jeopardize the case and what we said isn't a joke!"

"I wont believe it until I see it and fine."

Meanwhile Calleigh spotted Eric in prints and walked in.

"Hey" she said

"Hey hot stuff." He smiles.

"I heard about your promotion, congrats" she said smiling

"Thanks. So you're okay with me being your boss as well?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked

"Well I am your ex-boyfriend."

"Yea you are but it doesn't make any difference." she said.

Eric just laughs and kisses her cheek.

Calleigh giggles and smiles

"So how Horatio's case going?" Calleigh asks getting down to business.

"Pretty good"

"You'll figure it out" Calleigh said

"I hope so. We need to give Christi closer. She needs closer. I can see it in her eyes that she's blaming herself. I'm worried about her." Eric sighs.

"I know"

Eric looks over and sees a few faces from the FBI, ATF, and two faces he used to see everyday a few booths away from them.

"Calleigh look over there and look at the people in that booth. I swear I just saw Horatio and Speed sitting there with the FBI and ATF suits."

Calleigh turned around and saw them.

"They faked their deaths?"

"I think so. Stay here. I'll be right back."

Eric gets up and goes over and looks at them.

"You faked your deaths? Do you both know how miserable she is? How hard she's worked her ass off to keep Christopher! Both of you ashamed of yourselves! Especially you Horatio. You saw how fucking miserable Tim's parents made her when they tired to take Christopher away from her. I can't believe you two." He said as he took a picture and sent it to Christi.

"She has a right to know." Eric said and walked away.

Tim looked over at Horatio.

"My parents tried to take Christopher?"

"Yes but I stopped them"

"why did they try to take him?"

"They didn't think Christi was a fit mother"

"They're crazy. She's an amazing mother. I just wish I could have been there these past six years. But I just had to fuck up when I was a teen and I got stuck having to work for them if they ever needed me." Tim sighs.

"Well now she knows" Eric said and went back to Calleigh.

"Eric was it them?" she asked

"Yes it was them."

"Wow"

"Yea. I hate to have to tell her but I have to. Christi is like a sister to me and I have to tell her this."

"She's being told right now by our associates who handle these things." One of the FEDs there said coming over to them.

"She should have been informed from the beginning" Calleigh said

"Then it would have jeopardized the case."

Calleigh rolled her eyes

Meanwhile

A guy from Family Court that Christi knew well was coming into her office.

"Hey Christi, I hate to have to do this at this time but I have no choice. You've been served. You're wanted to be seen in family court up in New York in Syracuse. The Speedle's are fighting you for custody of Christopher again." He said handing her the papers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to tarheelventeran! for helping me! chapters 1-5 used 2 be chapter one when this story was originally published but she broke them up for me! And she's helped me a whole lot on this story and still continues to! I appreciate her and her help! So please go and read her stories and give her shout outs as well! Enjoy the new and improved Wall of Lies!**

* * *

><p>"God fucking damn it! I don't need this right now!" she growls as Rick comes in and looks and sees her clearly upset and near a break down both physically and emotionally.<p>

"All of you have thirty seconds to clear out of this building right now!" Rick growls at them.

They all leave and Christi breaks down

He goes over to her and lifts her up and sits down and sits her in his lap and holds her close.

"They're still alive. They faked their deaths. These past six years have been a lie. My own father didn't tell me anything. I wasted my time investigating an undercover ATF agent and a false death and now my sons grandparents are trying to take him from me again. I can't do this. I can't do this right now." She cries.

"It'll be ok"

She just cries holding onto him. After about an hour he looks over at her and she's cried herself to sleep. He gently picks her up and sets her down on the couch in there to let her sleep. He quietly walks out and closes the door behind him after putting a sign on the door saying 'Do Not Disturb'. Eric walks by and looks at him.

"Is she okay?" Eric asks.

"She had an emotional break down. She's really stressed out right now and just found out some news that just upset her even more and not to mention Speedle's parents are trying to take Christopher from her again apparently."

"Damn" Eric said

Stetler nodded.

Later that day Eric went home and he went and grabbed himself a beer from the refrigerator.

He goes and turns the game on. He sat back thinking about Christi accepting that date with Stetler. He had loved her for a while now but over the years it turned into love and he didn't want to see her get hurt. He loved her and he would kill to keep her happy and safe.

They had met in high school and they had been best friends since and over the years he had started loving her like a sister and now he was in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but he had lost his chance now that she was going on a date with Rick which might turn into more.

Meanwhile

Christi is just holding Chris close to her afraid of losing him to Tim's parents. She looks down and sees that he's asleep and she goes and puts him to bed then she goes and makes herself something to eat. She finishes up and makes herself a quick drink then she goes and sits on the couch and eats her quick ham and grilled cheese sandwich. When someone knocked on the door and she gets up and answers the door and finds Rick there.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asks.

"Okay, I guess." She says as she lets him.

He nods and grasps her face gently in-between his hands and lifts her head a bit and he leans down and kisses her since he's six foot three inches and she's five foot three inches. She wraps her arms around his neck as he moves his arms to around her waist. He gently pulls her closer and she moves one of hands into his hair.

He pulls back just enough to ask, "Bedroom?"

"Sure"

"Which way?" he asks.

"Upstairs and to the left"

He nods and picks her up making her giggle and he kisses her again and walks to her bedroom and he kicks the door closed and sets her down and locks the door then he leans down and kisses her again while pulling her MDPD shirt over her head and tosses it to the side as she works on getting his jacket off along with his button down shirt.

"I need you" she said

He nods and kisses her again and finishes stripping her then she stripped him and he picked her up again and carried her over to the bed and laid her down then climbed on top of her and kissed her and gently pushed into her not sure of how long it had been since the last time she been intimate.

"I'm ok"

He nods and kisses her and starts to gently thrust not wanting to hurt her.

She moans and holds onto him

He goes slightly harder and faster not wanting to hurt her.

Her moans get louder

After a while they both cum and he collapses next to her both breathing heavily. He lies on his back and she snuggles into his side and kisses his cheek.

"I needed that. Thank you."

"No problem"

She yawns and lays her head on his shoulder and slips her arm around his waist and falls asleep on him.

He starts falling asleep when someone knocks on her front door it wakes him up and he gently gets up and lays her down and gets his boxers and dress pants on quickly along with his white under shirt and gets the door before it could wake her up.

He opens the door and sees Horatio standing there in his normal stance. Standing slightly sideways with his hands on his hips.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to tarheelventeran! for helping me! chapters 1-5 used 2 be chapter one when this story was originally published but she broke them up for me! And she's helped me a whole lot on this story and still continues to! I appreciate her and her help! So please go and read her stories and give her shout outs as well! Enjoy the new and improved Wall of Lies!**

* * *

><p>"Rick what are you doing here at my daughter's apartment and dressed like that!" Horatio growls.<p>

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead"

"That doesn't matter. Now answer my question. What are you doing here at my daughters apartment and dressed like that!"

"I stayed the night"

"Leave. Leave right now." Horatio growls.

"No"

"YES!" Horatio snarls.

"No"

Waking up to hearing raised voices. Christi gets up and pulls on a pair of sweatpants and she accidently grabs Rick's shirt and slips it on and then goes out and sees her father standing in the door way and she pales and staggers back into the closest seat behind her.

Stetler rushed to her and held her hand

He notices she's starting to hyperventilate and shake. He rubs her back gently and gets her to focus on him.

"Christi look at me." He said gently.

She looks at him

"That a girl. Now you need to calm down before you give yourself a full blown panic. Take slow deep breaths and relax. I'll try and get him to leave and if not I'll call the landlord. Okay?"

She nods slowly the quietly says, "Number's on the fridge."

"Okay now go back to bed and let me take care of this." He said.

"Ok"

She gets up and heads back into the bedroom and Rick looks over at Horatio.

"Leave!"

"No"

"Your presence is stressing her out! Now leave! Today was only her first day as active lieutenant and she had an emotional break down today! Now leave! She has enough stress as it is! Now leave!"

"Fine" he said and left

Meanwhile

Eric smiles thinking about some old memories of him and Christi from high school knocks on the door.

Eric gets up and gets the door and sees Horatio standing there.

"what do you want?" he growls.

"I never thought I would ever say this but break Christi and the guy she's dating up."

"No she's happy" he growled

"he's going to end up hurting her! She's been hurt to much these past few years and you've seen it! And he has an abusive streak!"

"ok" eric said

"Just make sure she doesn't get hurt to much and don't let her lose Christopher."

Eric nods and crosses his fingers behind his back.

Horatio leaves. Eric couldn't believe Horatio wanted him to do that. She was happy and that's all he should want. He was happy that she was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to tarheelventeran! for helping me! chapters 1-5 used 2 be chapter one when this story was originally published but she broke them up for me! And she's helped me a whole lot on this story and still continues to! I appreciate her and her help! So please go and read her stories and give her shout outs as well! Enjoy the new and improved Wall of Lies!**

* * *

><p>It's been a few months now and the lab is running smoothly with Christi in charge and she's getting ready to head up to New York for the court date. She was nervous as hell for it. Calleigh was now four months along and they were waiting to find out the sex. Christi and Rick's relationship had been growing strong and he was going up to New York with her for the court date.<p>

"You nervous?" he asked

"Terrified. I'm worried now that I got Lieutenant that his parents are going to use that against me and then say I'm gonna be just like my dad in staying at the lab till crazy hours of the early morning. But that's not me, normally I would but I have a six year old who would throw a fit if I wasn't home to tuck him in and read him a story and I also have an amazing boyfriend who I would like to see other than at work where people still have to grow up slightly." She says.

"It'll be ok"

She smiles and steals a quick kiss from him before everyone came into the break room for assignments. A few people on the team still didn't like the idea of Christi and Rick being together. The only ones who were okay with it were Eric and Calleigh only because they knew all about the hell her life had been the past six years.

"Hey" Calleigh and Eric said

"Hey guys. You're early." Christi comments yawning then stretching making her joints pop and her cringe.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Calleigh asked.

"Slim to none. I can't sleep till all this shit with the Speedle's is over and done with."

"Hopefully this will be the last of it"

"Hopefully." She sighs and leans back in the couch.

"What time is your flight?"

"Two."

"Ok"

"I just want this to be over with." Christi said as the chief came in with Horatio and Speed.

"Lieutenant Caine." Chief Roberts says.

"Yes, sir." She says looking at him then adds, "I already heard from the FED's that both of their deaths were faked. What do you need sir?"

"Well both of them are coming back and when you're father goes to Director of the Lab in a few months you have the option of coming back to this position."

"Okay and I'd like that. I know my first day wasn't my best performance but you understand the circumstances."

"I do. Now how about you head out for the rest of the day. I know you have a flight up to New York at two."

"Thank you sir."

§New York§

Christi and Rick are just getting up to New York and Christi is chewing on her lower lip as they had to get over to the court house as soon as they got out of the airport.

"I'm so nervous. I haven't seen his parents since the last time they tried to take Chris away from me. I'm so nervous." She said

"Sweetheart it's going to be fine. You're a great mother and they don't have anything against you and if they try to use my past in this case they're idiots."

She smiles and kisses him quickly as they go and get the rent a car then they head over to the hotel, change quickly then head over to court house.

They get there and they head inside and Christi sighs nervously.

The Speedle's walk in and look at her.

"Slut." Tim's mother, Angelica, says.

Rick grabs her and holds her back as she looks up and sees her father walking in and sits beside the Speedle's.

"Daddy!" she asks.

"I'm doing this for the safety of Christopher. I don't want Christopher around _him_." He said as Speed joined them.

"That isn't your choice but mine. I am his mother and I say who is in his life and who isn't." she hisses.

"Well I'm his father and I have say in it."

"You haven't been in his life for six years all because you decided to fake your own death and go help the FEDs. So you have no say." She growls as the team comes over and they sit with Christi.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rick asks surprised.

"We're the calvary here to rescue you two." Eric said.

"Yea, we heard Horatio and Speed talking about coming up here to take Christopher away from you and we knew we had to come here and help. Besides, Yelina knows the truth about what happened all those years ago between her and Rick with the black eye so she's even here to help. Besides everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves." Calleigh said.

Christi smiles and hugs everyone.

"Thank you guys. I really can't thank you enough." She says.

A few moments later the judge walks in and the trial starts

Everyone goes up and testifies and Christi sits there the entire time bouncing her foot.

"Calm down sweetheart things are going to turn out fine." Rick whispers.

"I hope so." She said.

The judge rises and says that he'll be back in a little while as he ponders over the decision he has to make.

Almost an hour and half later the judge comes back and says, "I've made my decision and it is that Christopher Lee Speedle-Caine is that he…"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to tarheelventeran! for helping me! chapters 1-5 used 2 be chapter one when this story was originally published but she broke them up for me! And she's helped me a whole lot on this story and still continues to! I appreciate her and her help! So please go and read her stories and give her shout outs as well! Enjoy the new and improved Wall of Lies!**

* * *

><p>The court lights shone off the judge's glasses as he studied his notes. "Horatio Caine has testified that the boyfriend, Rick Stetler, poses a threat to Chris, either bodily or psychologically. Psychological evaluations of Christopher Speedle-Caine bear this out. I find the eyewitnesses to be credible and of good moral judgment. Therefore it is my decision that Christopher Lee Speedle-Caine will from here on be in the custody of his father, Timothy Speedle. Christopher's biological mother, Christi, will be allowed occasional visits to Chris, as to be determined by this court as a condition that Rick Stetler remains away from Chris. Therefore, all legal rights of custody for Christi are hereby withdrawn. Are there any further comments or issues that are to be brought before this court?"<p>

Christi was in a daze as she looked down in disbelief.

"This case is now closed." With that he banged the gavel.

As the bailiff escorted her out, Christi was in tears. Reality was now seeping in that she lost her son. The boy she'd borne and loved for all this time, just ripped away by an impersonal world who had never known him the way she did.

Even worse, she thought as she bit her nails, Timothy didn't even realize that Chris was his son, free and clear.

While Christi was leaning against the cold, hard wall in tears, a suited social worker approached her, holding Chris's hand.

The little boy perked up at seeing his mom, pulling the strange adult's hand and running over to her, hands up. "Mommy!"

Bowing her head with tears, Christi knelt down to see him eye to eye and touched his. "Chris, sweetie, they said that you have to go and live with daddy now and that I can only visit. He and grandpa said that you won't be safe at home with me because of Mr. Stetler."

"NO! I want you!" he howled, clinging to her arm.

"No. Baby you have to."

He clung to her arm. "Mommy, don't you love me?"

With her other hand, Christi clutched her chest as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Oh, Baby, of course I do but the judge said you have to. But I'll be over as much as I can and as much as daddy will let me."

He bowed his little head and sobbed.

Upon seeing Timothy walk up to the tearful goodbye, Christi slowly stands up. Little Chris panicked as she released his little hand for what seemed would be forever.

Timothy stuck out his hand to him. "Come on Christopher. Gotta go, Buddy. As soon as we get back to Miami Grandpa is going to help me get your stuff from your mothers and bring it over to my place."

"NO!" he howled, twisting his little hand free and running to his mother, clutching her leg and hiding from him.

"Christopher, go. Things are going to be okay." She said.

"No! I want you!" he whimpers.

Christi stood and closed her eyes in agony, knowing the pain would last forever. "Christopher? You need to go to your father, now. I promise, first thing tomorrow things will be worked out and you'll be back with me. Do you trust me?"

Fists balled, he looked at the sidewalk before he turned and walked to his Daddy.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to tarheelventeran! for helping me! chapters 1-5 used 2 be chapter one when this story was originally published but she broke them up for me! And she's helped me a whole lot on this story and still continues to! I appreciate her and her help! So please go and read her stories and give her shout outs as well! Enjoy the new and improved Wall of Lies!**

* * *

><p>There was a sadness that could be felt in the little nook as she looked at the dinner plate through teary eyes.<p>

Christopher wasn't there singing at the top of his lungs, making things out of his mashed potatoes, or trying to get up and go play.

Completely silent.

Christi knew that Rick was on his way to see her, like he did every night. She now contemplated how she would tell him it was over. An email? Too impersonal. Just don't answer the door? He'd get suspicious.

She tipped her head up to the ringing doorbell. "I'll be right there."

As usual, there stood Rick with his hopeful smile. "Hey." He tried to step in and give her evening kiss, but she pulled back.

"What is it?"

She hung her head while trying to find the right words. "Rick…I…I…I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I can't lose Christopher. I'm sorry. I really am." Before he could answer she closed the door tightly in his face and locked it loudly.

Rick just stared at the burgundy door, taking in the shock. "Horatio" he muttered angrily. "We have to talk."

Rick pounded on the door. "Horatio!"

Horatio slowly opened the door. "Something wrong, Rick?"

"I hope you and Speedle are happy! Christi just ended it with me because of your stupid little stunt!. Thanks to you, she lost the only reason to go home every night."

"Rick—"

"The courts will think she's only doing this to get her son back. Good job Horatio! I hope you're happy now!"

With a huff he stormed away.


	10. Chapter 10

Christi had requested a leave of absence. Nearly a month had passed since the ordeal of that child custody hearing and then having to end it with Rick. Even in the privacy of her home, it all tortured her.

Since she wasn't returning any phone calls or emails, Eric finally decided to go over and check on her. Since Christi had given him a spare key, he let himself in quietly, stopping at what he saw.

The living room was littered with takeout boxes of all kinds scattered about. In the back he could see dirty laundry piling up. From the looks of things her clothes hadn't been washed in weeks. "Christi you here?"

"Go away!"

Eric stepped around the containers and up to the doorway of her bedroom. She lay face down on the bed, ignoring the world. "Come on Christi, you need to come back to work."

"No" she said to the wall.

"Sweetie come on, you need to get out."

"Not until my so called father is out of the lab." She whimpers.

"You're never gonna get Chris back if you don't."

"I've tried. I called and told them Rick and I aren't together anymore but they don't believe me so there's no point."

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sweetie, look at me."

Slowly she turned up and looked at him. Her eyes and face were puffed up from crying.

"Christi, look. I will do whatever it takes for you to get him back. My family loves you like one of us. Now come on. Get up and get cleaned up and let's get over to the lab. It'll take your mind off everything. Besides, H is worried about you. He wants to know where the lab's best CSI is."

Slowly she sat up, holding her head down. "Okay." Finally she climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Minutes later Eric could hear the water running. He smiled.

He wondered around her apartment and went into Chris's room and found it looking like an atomic bomb went off in the room just like he left it all those days ago.

After a few minutes he hears Christi get out of the shower and she starts getting ready. Once she comes out of her room she gives him a small weak smile.

They head into the hummer and the ride over there was a long grueling ride and a comfortable yet awkward silence.

After what seemed an eternity, Christi dragged herself into the lab.

"Well hey there! Look who's back" Alexx said as she put her arms out for a hug. We missed you, Sweetie!"

"I've missed you guys too."

Speed just happened to walk by and give her a quick glance. Burying her face into Alexx's shoulder, she pretended like she'd never seen him.

Horatio stepped out into the hallway. "Well, welcome back. Everything better?"

"I don't really want to be here." Her voice sank to a whisper, just in case anyone might be listening. "But if I want _my _son back I have to prove to the courts I can have him." She turned around and sighed. "Horatio, because of you, I lost the best thing in my life because of you. Rick's a changed person, but you just don't want to see that. ." With that she walk away, down the blue hallway, away from him.

Upon seeing Stetler in the print lab, Christi changed her direction, walking to the ballistics lab where Calleigh was test firing. At the door she donned her mouse ears and safety goggles.

"Calleigh, can I just stay with you for a while?"

The ballistics expert put the weapon down and turned to her. "Sure. Why here?"

"Well, Stetler's doing something in the print lab and right now I just can't face him. I'll help you run striations, test fire weapons anything. Please just keep me busy in here so that I don't have to talk to him. Please?"

"I guess that's all right. I have a few firearms there that need testing."

"Thank you!"

"You know, you'll have to face him sooner or later."

"I know. I'm just not ready to."

"The .38 snubnose first. That's a rush for Natalia."

Calleigh heard the door open. She put down the firearm and turned to see Rick standing at the doorway, his safety goggles and mouse ears on."Rick."

"Miss. Duquesne. How's Christi holding up?"

"Barely hanging in there. She's putting on a front. She just needs a little more time, Rick. When she's ready, she'll come talk to you."

"How did someone get her to finally come back?"

"Eric went to her home and spoke to her. They have a sort of brother-sister relationship. But whatever he said, she's more determined to get her son back than she has in a long time."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to tarheelventeran! for helping me! chapters 1-5 used 2 be chapter one when this story was originally published but she broke them up for me! And she's helped me a whole lot on this story and still continues to! I appreciate her and her help! So please go and read her stories and give her shout outs as well! Enjoy the new and improved Wall of Lies!**

* * *

><p>It had been just two weeks since she returned from her leave of absence, but in her sadness, it might as well have been an eternity.<p>

Christi and Rick had not spoken for nearly six weeks now. Calleigh had spoken to her about going down to IAB and discussing her custody with Chris.

She swallowed and bit her lip as she came closer to the door. It had been exactly a month and half since she last talked to him or even had contact with him. Still, even after all the time Christi had spent avoiding Rick, she felt the adrenaline surge and her palms sweat.

_Come on damn it! You're a Caine for Christ's sake! Do it! Do it you big chicken!_

Her eyes tightened as she bowed her head and tapped on the door.

"Yeah?"

There was no turning back now. She breathed deeply as she stepped just into the office. "Rick, can I come in?"

Dispassionately he glanced up from the brown folder. "Yeah sure, come on in."

Christi's breakup with him didn't seem to be killing him. Still, she breathed deeply and crept into the room. "Rick, I'm so sorry about how things panned out with you and me. But I had just lost my son, and my world felt like it was crashing down. My family just turned their backs on me." In her weakness, she leaned on a red easy chair. "I just felt so…miserable and I wasn't thinking straight and…I don't know, Rick. I just felt like…I don't know. But I was a total idiot, moron, bitch, self-centered.…Don't be afraid to jump in and stop me."

His head still down, the IAB agent glanced up at her with his eyes.

"Well?"

"That's okay. I'm the head of IAB. I'm used to being lied to."

_WHAT?_

"You heard me!"

Slapping the folder closed, Rick stood up and paced toward her, making sure he was a good distance.

"You gonna take my word for why you lost Chris, Christi? You know Horatio hates my guts!"

"Wait a minute. Rick—"

"You know damned well what Horatio thinks of me and what I think of him. Maybe all those things wouldn't have happened if you stood up for your son. And for me, for that matter!"

Christi put her hand up. "Rick?"

He turned and walked back to his desk. "Go back, find out what really happened, and then we'll come back and talk. Till then you just go on and cry all over somebody else."

Christi muttered some choice Gaelic words as she walked out.

She climbed up to the roof of the lab to go and sit there and think for a while and that's how Eric found her a few hours later with tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's the matter Shorty?" he asks sitting next to her making her jump.

"Everyone was right."

"About?"

"That if I had fought harder I would have been able to keep Chris and Rick but I got all wishy-washy. Maybe it was right for me to lose them both. Maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't be a mother or a girlfriend, fiancée or wife. Maybe I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life."

"Christi, you know that's not true! Speed and Horatio have tricks up their sleeves to get whatever they want and you know that. Now what happened with Rick?"

"I basically apologized and he said that he was used to being lied to. He said that the reason why is because of his hatred for my dad and visa versa. I know that if I had stood up for my son and Rick I wouldn't be where I am right now. Then he told me go and told me to find out what really happed then we'll go back and talk. He said till then to just got and cry all over someone else and I can't help it! I feel like shit."

"Hey, Christi, he's just being an ass right now. It's a guy thing. We don't show our emotions. Much."

She nodded and leaned against his strong shoulder, wrapping her arms around her abdomen.

"Shit!"

"What is it?" Eric wanted to know.

Clutching her throat, Christi groaned and leaping up and running over to the ledge that's over the grass and retched.

Eric followed her and held her hair back. He knew what was happening.

"Hey. There a chance that you could be pregnant again?"

As the spasms ceased, Christi leaned against the wall and didn't look up.

"I am. I was gonna tell him today and if he would have just forgiven me. Now I can't. I can't tell him. I don't want Rick and I being together if he doesn't want us to be together. I don't want him stepping up and feeling like he has to be in my life and the baby's if he doesn't want to be. I don't want that because then both of us will be miserable, and he'll be even more of an ass than he's already being."

"I see."

With one finger she wiped the Florida sweat from her eyebrow, hugging her legs, her back turned to him. "What do you see?"

Silence. He was trying to digest the news. Finally, Eric tightened his lips and looked away. "Christi, did you forget?"

She sat against the wall and leaned her head onto her hand. "Did I forget _what_, Eric?"

"What you're gonna give up to raise that baby on your own? I mean, you had Tim there to help you with Chris."

She raised her head finally. "Yeah, I know."

"You have to try and work things out with Stetler. I mean Rick. Don't just cry about not wanting to be together. He needs to know! You need to tell him!"

"What if he doesn't want to listen?" Christi hugged her chest. "He might tell me to…."

"To what?"

"Have an abortion."

The CSI sniffed. "Come on. He can be an ass sometimes like you said. But I don't think either of you wants to kill that baby just because you can't get along. That's a human being, for God's sake!"

Leaning her back against the wall now, she hugged her knees and looked at him with teary eyes. "Well, what do you suggest?"

Eric sat down against the same wall next to her. "Christi?"

"Yeah?"

He drew a breath. This wouldn't be easy for him. All the things he'd have to give up.

"The baby should have a last name."

Slowly she looked at him. "What are you saying?"

He held his sweaty hand out and took hers. "I guess what I'm saying is….Christi, will you marry me?"


End file.
